The present invention is directed to a pedal for a bicycle, such as a mountain bicycle, although the use and application thereof is relevant to all types of bicycles. Prior art bicycle pedals allow for the foot to power the bicycle upon the downward stroke thereof, thereby permitting only one foot at any given time the ability to power the movement. Prior-art pedals do exist in which toe clips are provided which allow for the insertion of the toe portion of the shoe therein, whereby the power stroke is expanded, to a certain degree, to the upward stroke of the foot, to thereby augment the normal powering motion. However, these prior-art pedals with toe clips suffer from the serious disadvantage of not allowing for an easy removal of the shoe or foot therefrom, which ofttimes is desirable, such as when encountering rough terrain where the ability to easily and quickly stabilize the bike via one foot or the other is a necessity if a fall is to be avoided. Furthermore, prior art toe clips are not easily nor readily adjustable to fit various sizes and shapes or shoe or foot, also leading to an uncomfortable positioning of the foot, as well as potentially further aggravating the problem of ease of removal of the foot or shoe from the toe clip when necessary.